Summer Memories
by KaiTouzokuou
Summary: Jou's father has turned over a new leaf. Yuugi's heart broken and his brother Yami is to blame. Kids a school believe Jou and Yuugi are in a relationship due to their close friendship. What will happen when the two teens are left bored during the summer and spice things up a bit and they end up with people they didn't think possible.


**I know I have two other stories going but what can I say when I get a new idea I need to write!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The stories are my own!**

* * *

**~Jounouchi~**

Sitting lazily he watched from the balcony of his apartment staring at the people walking down the street. "Don't you have school today?" Came a low mumble from behind him. He didn't have to turn to know it was his father, waking up after a late night out with his coworkers. "It's still summer vacation." Jou turned and looked at his father. His father offered him a smile and Jou smiled back before turning back to watching people hurrying along.

Jou's father had always been an alcoholic but he had his times that he was kind. He wasn't normally an angry drunk, it was just best not to make him upset when he was drinking. Getting up he stretched and let out a small yawn. It wasn't early in the morning, about 10 o'clock, but Jou wasn't one to normally get up before noon on his days off. He looked at his father who sat on the couch eyes red and blood shot. The rather large bags under his eyes told him that his father must have only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Jou didn't like that his father drank but there wasn't much he could do about it at this point. He had started drinking when Jou's mother left and took his sister with her. Jou still kept in contact with his sister from time to time, but for the most part Jou and his father had been cut off from that side of the family. Jou was to young when it all happened to understand fully what he had lost, to him this all seemed normal. But for his father, it wasn't something he could let go easily and Jou figured that this was his way of dealing with it. The blond teen didn't agree that this was the best way to deal with it, but he didn't know how to talk to his father about it so he just accepted the man for who he was.

Jou's father lit a cigarette and stared at the TV, last nights game played again and he grumbled when he realized his favourite team lost. Jou smiled and leaned on the wall behind the couch. "Can you believe that? Jounouchi did you see the game?" Jou shook his head no when hes father turned to him looking as if the world had just come to an end. "They lost, how could they lose like that?" The man turned back to the TV and sighed taking a drag of his cigarette. "Hungry?" Jou asked walking into the kitchen. His father asked for eggs and bacon.

After his mother had left Jou had taken over cooking and cleaning. He wasn't the greatest cook but he did his best not to burn down the house. Over the years he slowly became better. He also wasn't the cleanest person in the world but he kept the place in order for the most part.

Once he had finished making his father a late breakfast he picked up the list of things they needed figuring it was good time as any to go out. He stared at his father, his blonde hair was turning white in some parts. Jou wondered if he was going to look just like his father when he got to be his age. Most likely, he remembered his mother used to tell him he looked just like his father when he was a child.

Jou picked up his phone and dialled Yuugi's number. He played with the phone cord waiting for Yuugi to pick up. Yuugi's mother picked up in a cheerful tone and said Yuugi was just getting out of bed. Yuugi's older brother could be heard in the back ground yelling at his brother to get the phone. Moments later Yuugi picked up sounding drained. "Did you stay up all night watching movies with your brothers again?" Yuugi let out a whiny sound making Jou smile.

Yuugi had two older brothers, Atemu and Yami. They were often mistaken as twins but Atemu was 18 and out of high school already where as Yami would be starting his last year. Yuugi was 14 and the baby of the family. He remembered once Yami had teased him about being adopted but Yuugi knew better. It seemed every male in that family looked the same. There was just no way around it. All of them had wild tri-colour hair and all were much shorter then most teens their ages.

"Are you coming over today?" Yuugi let out a small yawn and Jou could just picture his friend rubbing his eyes tiredly. Jou was the same age as Yami but he had been friends with Yuugi since they were small children. Atemu, Yami, Yuugi, Jou and Jou's little sister all used to play with each other. Over the years they had all grown apart, but Jou and Yuugi had stayed good friends.

Yuugi spoke to his brother before he replied, "Yeah Atemu said he would drive me, but I have to wait till Mana calls him." Jou rolled his eyes. Mana was the girl Atemu had started dating his first year in high school and he hasn't looked at another girl since. "Well I'm going to get some stuff for tonight, call when your on your way, if I'm not here just call my dad's cell phone I'll have it on me." Yuugi agreed and said his goodbye. Jou listened as Atemu made a comment and Yuugi yelled at him for being stupid.

Jou laughed and turned to his dad. "Yuugi coming is he?" He had begone to channel surf while Jou was on the phone. "Yeah, I'm going to get stuff for tonight, need me to pick up anything?" Jou's father thought it over for a bit, "I'd say get me some more beer but your still under age." Jou smiled at his dad and waited for his dad to fish his wallet out of his pocket. Jou had his own money but his father agreed with him a long time ago that the money he made at his part time job would go towards him going to collage and anything else he wanted. That way Jou wouldn't have to worry about anything like that when the time came for him to move out or to go to school again.

**~Yuugi~**

"I'm not saying its a bad thing, its just weird." Yuugi watched as Yami nodded in agreement with their brother. Atemu had been teasing Yuugi about how close he has been with Jou for the past year. "Not everyone wants to have a girl friend like you two." Truth be told Yuugi had a crush on a girl, sadly Yami was dating her and that stopped him from ever confessing to her. Yuugi sighed and finished eating his oatmeal.

Yami stood up and picked up Yuugi's bowl taking it to the sink. It had become an odd habit that his older brothers always did things for him. They were to used to seeing him as their baby brother that they hadn't realized that he was old enough to pick up after himself.

"People at school are already thinking you two are together." Yuugi rolled his eyes at Yami as he turned and leaned on the counter. "You don't want people thinking your gay do you?" Yuugi frowned at this, "Should it matter if I'm gay or not?" Yuugi stared at his brother. Atemu cleared his throat to get their attention, "It wouldn't be a bad thing Yuugi, but are you?" Yuugi kicked his feet and looked down at the table. "No I like girls." He peeked up to see his brother's exchange looks. "Do you like anyone right now?" Atemu asked and Yuugi could feel his face heat up. Yami smiled at Yuugi and Yuugi frowned. "Yes and shes taken." Yuugi got up and marched out of the room, he didn't care what his brother's thought about him and Jou. The girl he liked was happier with someone else and that was that.

Getting dressed Yuugi grabbed a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts. He made his way back downstairs and noticed Atemu on the phone. "Well when will you be ready...no I'm not in a rush...I just have to drop Yuugi off at his friends, yeah I figured I would just do it when I pick you up." Yuugi rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He knew Atemu's girl friend would be another hour or so. Yuugi wished that his brother's had let him sleep longer, but he didn't want to make his girlfriend wait. Yuugi was annoyed by the fact it was okay to make him wait but no here.

"Yuugi?" Yuugi looked to Atemu giving him a questioning look. "I'm going to pick up Mana in about 30 minutes." Yuugi whistled and smiled, "That's a new record!" He chirped. Atemu glared at Yuugi and Yami laughed beside him on the couch. "Just make sure your ready."

Yuugi used the washroom and brushed his teeth a few minutes after his brother had come and told him to be ready. The small teen was excited to get out of the house for the night, tonight Mana and Tea were both coming for dinner. Atemu had proposed to Mana a week ago and the family wanted to celebrate. Yuugi wanted to be there but he had explained to his mother why he wouldn't be able to and she helped him lie his way out of being there.

It seemed the only ones that didn't notice Yuugi's crush on Tea was his older brother's and their girlfriends. But his mother and grandfather knew, hell even Jou's parents knew about it. Yuugi's mother had always thought that Yuugi and Tea would be together, it was a shock to her and others when Yami started dating the girl. Yuugi sighed as he finished brushing his teeth. How could Yami not have seen what was right in front of him?

Because of Yami getting together with Tea, Yuugi drifted from his friends and stuck with Jou. He had other friends at school like Rebecca and Mokuba, but he often felt awkward around Them. Rebecca had a crush on Yuugi which she didn't hide from anyone and Mokuba had a crush on Rebecca whom was to smitten with Yuugi to notice. She was a sweet girl, but Yuugi didn't want to be like his brother and Mokuba being his cousin made it that much harder.

**~Jounouchi~**

Jou sighed as he walked in the door. His dad was past out on the couch with the TV still on. Jou smirked and closed the door behind him. Yuugi walked into the door way and smiled at Jou, "Hey! Need help?" The blonde shook his head and watched as Yuugi shrugged and walked over to the kitchen table where he sat down and watched Jou. Jou winked at him and Yuugi grinned back.

"So guess what my brothers cornered me with today!" Jou started putting food away in the fridge and looked at Yuugi out of the corner of his eye. "One minute I think I have our engagement ring around here somewhere." Yuugi laughed at the comment.

Jou had become used to the ranting about his brothers thinking him and Jou where gay and together. "Its like its a crime to be two guys and to be friends!" Jou finished putting things away and turned to Yuugi grammatically throwing his arms in the air, plastic bags still in his hands. "GONE ARE THE DAYS THAT A GUY AND A GIRL CAN'T BE FRIENDS UNLESS THEY ARE SECRETLY DATING, NO WE DEFIE YOU ALL WE ARE MALES AND FRIENDS AND WE WILL BE MARRIED!" Yuugi fell off of his chair laughing. He held his stomach and rolled onto his back kicking his feet.

"I'm okay with you to getting married but does it have to be in my kitchen."Jou looked at his father as he walked into the kitchen. The man walked to the fridge and pulled out a juice box. "Father! You mus marry us now, I don't think we can live another day with out one another!" Jou's father raised an eyebrow. He was well aware what was being said about his son and his friend at their school. "I now pronounce you gay lovers, now go be homos else where." The man said and walked back into the living room. By now Yuugi was standing, he bit his lip trying not to continue laughing.

Jou walked down out of the kitchen and down the hall to his small room, Yuugi close behind. Now you should tell your mother to make us a dinner, I mean we are married. Atemus just engaged." Yuugi smiled, "We got him beat." Jou nodded and through himself on his bed. Yuugi sat down beside him and sighed. Jou looked up at his friend sadly. "You know you should tell him." Yuugi shook his head.

Jou hated seeing the younger teen this upset. "I over heard him talking to Atemu, hes planing to propose to her after they are out of high school." Jou felt his stomach twist. "Yug seriously tell him." Yuugi shook his head again, "I couldn't do that to her." Jou nodded at him in understanding.

It was hard watching the person you love be happy with someone else. Jou knew that all to well. The blonde had been in love with an older woman for a few years now. Mai had lead him on pretty good, till her rich boyfriend came along and she dropped Jou like a tone of bricks. It wasn't like Jou had to see them together all the time, but her boyfriend was famous and he had to be careful what he watched on TV in fear of bringing up the memories again. Yuugi on the other hand had it harder. His own brother had taken the girl that Yuugi liked and to make it worse Jou knew that Yami was aware of Yuugi's feelings.

It was hard for Jou not to tell Yuugi the truth. Tea had once liked Yuugi but Yami swooped in and whisked her away before Yuugi had a chance to find out. Jou had even found out that Yami's had started the rumours about Yuugi and Jou being gay. Jou just never bothered going after Yami, he figured it would do Yuugi more harm then good.

Yuugi and Jou talked about it a bit longer, Yuugi had always turned to Jou for someone to vent to. This in turn made the blonde feel guilty, but if Tea could be distracted by someone and taken away from Yuugi so easily she never truly loved him like she claimed to. Yuugi was a good guy and deserved better then her.

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi rolled over to find Jou gone. He sat up and looked around, the sun was just starting to come up. Rubbing his eyes he tried to remember what he had been doing before he feel asleep. He and Jou had been eating chips with dip, they were watching a horror movie, he must have passed out during it. Yuugi yawned and pulled the blankets off of his legs and got up. He made his way down the hall and into the living room.

Smiling Yuugi walked to the balcony. There sat Jou and his dad on a small bench. Jou was looking up at the sky and his father rambled on about something about the stars. Yuugi could tell Jou's dad was drunk again but the older male seemed to be in a good mood even at this hour.

Yuugi walked out and crawled onto the bench. "Yuugi! Come to join us out here have you!?" Jou's father asked cheerfully. Yuugi smiled and nodded. "We didn't wake you up did we?" Jou asked looking at Yuugi worriedly. Yuugi shook his head no, "I just woke up." He yawned and leaned back staring up at the sky.

The sky was turning purple and slowly a deep pink. Yuugi always liked coming over to Jou's for a sleep over, he liked watching the sun rise with Jou and his father. Most often then not Jou's dad was drunk, but when they were kids he didn't drink as much and Yuugi slightly missed that side of him. Jou's father was the closes thing that Yuugi had to a father, his died before his mother even knew she was pregnant with him. All he knew of his father was a few stories he had heard and that he was named after his father.

"Here's to three heart broken men, may women wake up and realize what they are missing!" Jou's dad took a swig of his drink and Jou covered his face with his hand mumbling something close to 'How am I related to you.' Yuugi chuckled and smiled. "Or men, if that is what you are into." Jou's father winked at them both and Yuugi laughed at the comment. "Yuugi we still have to tell your mother." Jou's father gasped dramatically at this, "You didn't even ask for approval?" Jou rolled his eyes, "There was no time, it was now or never."

Yuugi woke again some time later. Most likely he had fallen asleep on the balcony, he had been known to do that since he was a child. Jou's dad used to carry him back in, but he was sure now Jou carried him back into the apartment. Yuugi rolled over on Jou's bed and sighed. He felt something poke his side and he sat up and stared at Jou. Jou had his finger to his lips and waved for him to follow him.

The two teens stared out of Jou's bedroom door and down the hall way. Yuugi made a face and backed into the room. Once Jou close the door he spoke, "Your dad is hitting on my mom again." Jou laughed. "It would seem." Yuugi wasn't sure how to feel about that, it wasn't the first time its happened, but it was still odd. Yuugi viewed Jou's father as his own but never thought of him being with his mother.

"Its weird isn't it? Thinking of parents dating or having feelings for someone." Yuugi nodded. "I wouldn't mind being your step brother Jou." Jou smiled at Yuugi who smiled back at him, Jou ruffled the smaller teens hair. "Well if my dad plays his cards right and quiets drinking that might just happen."

Yuugi looked at Jou oddly for a moment, "Do you think it could really happen?" Jou shrugged walked over to his bed and laid down. "Who knows. He has a better chance getting with your mom and me and you becoming step brothers then me and money bags ever becoming friends." Yuugi laughed and sat down beside Jou. Kicking his legs he stared around Jou's small room in thought.

It was true Seto was Yuugi's cousin, but he wasn't very kinda. Rarely would he ever visit Yuugi and his brothers, even as kids he wasn't very nice to them. Seto was the oldest of four sons and the next in line to take over Kaiba Corporation. Seth his twin brother was born a minute to late and their father spent all his time on grooming Seto into the perfect CEO. Because of this Seto became a lot like his father, cold hearted, egotistic and overly judgemental of the rest of the world. Money had become everything to them both.

Seth, Noa and Mokuba were brought up around the same guidelines, but it was not as forceful as it was for Seto. So in turn the other three boys grew up more then well educated and had the choice to do what they saw fit. Yuugi felt this was unfair for Seto, he had his life planned out for him and was given no choice. Noa was the only one of the four brothers that was fully interested in taking over the company, but being the 3rd son he was never given the time of day.

Yuugi's father had once been Seto's father's business partner. They had gone to school together and after Yuugi's father married Seto's Aunt, Seto's father took him under his wing. After Yuugi's father had died everything changed. Yuugi's side of the family was still entitled to some of the shares, but Seto's father refused to let his sister take her husbands place. He sent money to her and she became a full time stay at home mom. Yuugi was thankful for that, his mother had always been kind and took the time to raise them as best she could on her own. Yuugi's grandfather on his father's side took them in and they grew up in the apartment above the game shop where Yuugi's father had grown up.

Looking at Jou as he glared up at the ceiling, most likely thinking of his latest argument with Seto, Yuugi couldn't help but feel guilty. Seto's and Jou's fighting had started when they were kids. It was Yuugi's birthday and it was the first time Seto and Jou ever met. Seto had made a rude comment about Jou's family being poor and clearly no one would take that lightly. Since that one comment Seto and Jou have hated one another. To make it worse they were in the same class at school.

As if reading Yuugi's mind Jou spoke up. "You know with all that money you think your uncle would send his favourite monster to boarding school or something." Yuugi smiled at Jou. What he never told Jou is that his uncle had tried that and it didn't work out.

Yuugi had heard his mother and grandfather talking about Seto a few years ago. Turns out Seto found out a bit about himself when he went over seas for schooling that his father deeply disapproved of. Seto had been placed in an all boys school for 2 years. Yuugi's uncle Gouzaburou had said it was to keep his mind on his studies, he didn't need some pinup getting in the way of his future or after him for his money. He even had an arranged marriage set up for Seto. But what he didn't count on was Seto be gay. After that Seto was brought back home and enrolled in Domino high where his twin brother had chosen to go to school. Gouzaburou knew about Seth's girlfriend and Yuugi had over heard Seth talking to Atemu about how his father was hoping Seth straight genes rubbed off of Seto and would out him on the right path. Sadly Seto even looked down on his brothers so he never spent any time with them.

In the end Seto did what he did best. Studied and pushed his true self aside for the sake of his father and the company. Seto some how became more closed off from the world and deep down Yuugi thought that maybe Seto had always been jealous of Jou. Jou had the choice to do what he wanted with his life, he was care free and even is his father wasn't the greatest his father still treated him like a son. Seto had been raised as an adult since as far back as anyone could remember.

**~Jounouchi~**

Jou finished making the pasta sauce as Yuugi drained the noddles in the since. Yuugi's mother agreed to stay for dinner before taking her son home. She was making garlic bread to go with the pasta. This wasn't the first time she had done this, it became a new habit about a year ago. When ever she was the one picking up Yuugi she would stay for dinner with them.

Today Jou's father even cleaned before Yuugi's mother came over. He had some how found away to drag himself out of bed and clean himself up before she got here. Jou knew well enough that his father liked Yuugi's mother. He had told Jou once shortly after his mother had left them that he had once been in love with Yuugi's mother in high school. But Gouzaburou disapproved of this and did everything in his power to keep Jou's father from being with Yuugi's mother.

In some ways Jou was glad this happened, he might not have Yuugi as a friend. The two teens might not have ever been born, who knows. Jou for years had secretly wished that his father and Yuugi's mother would tie the knot and get it over with. But his father's drinking problem and smoking seemed to be what was stopping them for the most part. Yuugi's mother used to disapprove of Yuugi and his brothers visiting because of this, but soon his father cut back and claimed it was for Jou's health and his friends. But Jou knew better, either way he loved his father no matter what and if he wanted Yuugi's mother around more often then who was he to challenge his reasoning's.

They soon were all sitting down around the table. Jou's father was asking about her other sons and how they were doing. Ashita, Yuugi's mother, told him about how Atemu was engaged to his girlfriend and was going to university to become a Lawyer. Jou and Yuugi talked about school and what other plans they had for the summer. They made plans to go to the beach with a few of their friends.

"So how about you two?" Jou and Yuugi looked up at Jou's father and he repeated what they had been talking about. "Have you two got plans after school." Jou shrugged, he never really thought about it. Seeing as it was his last year of high school he figured he should. "I'm not to sure, I might take a year off and save move money, yeah know? Like get a full time job and save up, if I come up with something worth taking before I am done high school I'll work towards that." Jou's father smiled at him, "You can do whatever you put your mind to Jounouchi, just make sure you plan it out and do your best." Jou nodded and gave his father a goofy grin.

When Ashita turned to her son Yuugi stopped eating and thought about it for a moment. "I think I would like to work in the shop with grandpa." He smiled brightly at her. "Maybe I will take business and learn how to run a business?" Yuugi's mother smiled and agreed that would be a good plan for him. Yuugi loved games and what better job to have then working at a game shop. Unlike Jou, Yuugi had more time to plan this out. He was younger and still had a few years of school left before graduation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Part two will be out soon! I am currently writing the next chapter for 'Make a move' I am sorry for the long wait and just a reminder my story 'Boy like you' is still on going but it is a side project, its not at the top of my list for updating sadly and its just a story that I through together (having bad writers block with it!).**

**Please review if possible :)! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
